Responsibility
by BlueBellIceCream
Summary: Eren has been sleeping for five days straight after changing back from his Titan form and Rivaille thinks it's about time he wakes up. Rivaille kicks down the door to Eren's room, but things get a little out of hand when he's pulled into the bed. Who is to take responsibility? ErenxRivaille. Yaoi. Rated M for sexual content.


**_Hi~! This is my second Shingeki no Kyojin fanfic!_**

**_I hope you enjoy, and I would be so grateful if you leave a review, no matter how short!_**

**_~BlueBell_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan_**

* * *

"Oi, Jaeger! Jaeger, open up or I'm kicking your door down!" Rivaille had been yelling and knocking obnoxiously at Eren's door for the past two minutes, and all Rivaille had been hearing was Eren's snoring from the other side of the door.

"Mmm..." a muffled moan floated past the door to Rivaille's ears.

Fed up, he kicked the it open, the feeble lock finally giving way.

Rivaille sighed. "It's already been five days since you changed back from Titan form...Really, how long do you plan on sleeping?" he muttered.

Rivaille bent over, studying Eren's sleeping face. _"What a meaninglessly blissful expression...I guess it fits an idiot like him."_

Eren's eyes opened drowsily, and before Rivaille had time to react, Eren pulled him into the bed, wrapping his small body in a tight embrace as if he was hugging a teddy bear.

"Wha-?! Ja-Jaeger, let go if me. You're still half asleep! Let me go. Now. It's an order!" Rivaille struggled.

"Mmm...Corporal...You're so warm..." came the muffled reply, Eren's mouth much too close to his ear for Rivaille's liking.

"Wake up! You're dreaming!" he shouted desperately. Rivaille struggled to get out of Eren's embrace, but the younger man's body, being bigger than his, managed to keep him in his arms.

"So noisy...Corporal...Corporal, may I call you Rivaille?" Eren asked, biting Rivaille's ear to restrain him.

He shivered, turning scarlet. "O-Of course not, you dolt! Who do you think you are?! Now shut up and let me g-"

Eren plunged down on Rivaille's lips, silencing him. "Corporal...No, Rivaille, you're too loud" he muttered.

Eren licked Rivaille's moist, bottom lip, flicking his tongue against the part and slowly pushing it open. Granted entrance, he felt Rivaille starting to relax and lean into him, their bodies molding perfectly together. Tongues swirled around each other, neither willing to come up for air. Rivaille's hands found themselves in Eren's hair as they engaged in their passionate kiss, wanting to feel Eren completely.

As Eren moved down, he sucked Rivaille's neck, his hands finding the hem of his shirt and tearing it off. He kissed his collar bone and his hands roamed down, tracing every curve of his Corporal's well sculpted body. Eren's hands soon reached the top of Rivaille's pants.

"Hey, Rivaille...Can I go further? I-if you want me to stop, you have to tell me now, otherwise I won't be able to hold myself back." Eren whispered.

"What?! ...Hmph. Do whatever you want. You're the one that made me like this," Rivaille huffed, pointing at his erection, "Take responsibility."

Eren blushed. "Gladly. Just a warning, Corporal, but I can't stop now."

Eren tore Rivaille's bottoms off and traced a line around it with his finger. A moan escaped Rivaille's lips. Not able to wait any further, Eren took it in his mouth, pushing his tongue against it and flicking it over his sensitive tip. Seeing that Rivaille still wanted more, Eren attacked it, gently biting down on it and engulfing it in his mouth.

"Ngh...Mmm...I-I'm cu-"

White fluid shot down Eren's throat.

Needing more, Eren started teasing Rivaille's entrance, stroking his member in the process. Eren slid his finger into Rivaille.

"O-Oi, Jaeger, I said you only needed to take responsibility for my erection. No further than that!"

"Rivaille...I already told you...I can't stop now..."

"N-No! Stop! Stop right n- Ah!"

Eren shoved his own inside Rivaille.

"Mmm...you're so tight, Corporal...so hot..." Eren moaned.

Losing control, Eren shoved it in and out, ramming it into Rivaille and stimulating all his senses.

"T-take it out!" Rivaille cried.

"Just bear with it a little longer, Corporal. I'm sorry." Eren pushed all the way in and released, both reaching climax together.

* * *

"I'm really sorry, Corporal! Really!" Eren begged for forgiveness from a very irritated Rivaille.

"Reflect on what you've done!" Rivaille shouted, zipping up his pants, "Really! How do you even have all that stamina right after waking up?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. I'm reflecting. I'm really really sorry! ...but Corporal, you seemed like you liked it even though you're complaining..." Eren pouted.

Rivaille jumped.

"What?! S-Shut up!" yelled Rivaille, turning beet red, marching out the door, "I-I order you to take responsibility!"

"Huh?! Corporal...What do you mean by taking respon-"

The door slammed shut and Eren was left alone in his room sitting on his bed.

"_Take responsibility? ...That has a nice ring to it..."_

* * *

**_Thanks for reading!_**

**_Did you like it? I hope you did!_**

**_Either way, I'd love it if you leave a review down below, no matter how short!_**

**_~BlueBell_**


End file.
